The Doctor
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: Arizona has always known she was different that the people she called mom and dad wasn't really her parents. But when she sets out to find out who she is she gets what than she could ever want in fellow Doctor Calliope Torres. Callie street smart homeless girl to wealthy Doctor meets the woman of her dreams in Arizona but she isn't sure she knows how to handle what comes next.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor**

**Bo/Lauren Arizona/Callie**

**Arizona POV**

**Barbara and Daniel don't know, but I know they aren't my parents I've know since I was like I guess Tim feels and knows the same because since we have been young teens and hormones have started to run uncontrollably through our bodies he has tried to sleep with me**

**While we may not be blood related but thats still gross and anyway I love the female form way too are sweeter, and I don't mean that in a cliche way really taste sweet, and just to test what I have against something I kissed a few guys. It was horrible and they taste like salt and had this underlying smell that no matter how clean they are still turned my stomach. So about after kissing about 5 I gave up.**

**But I still needed answers and that is why I am at 29 years old sneaking around my childhood and Daniel are of at some dinner at Tim's house to meet his so to be wife, I should be there but I lied and said I had to work. I haven't worked in two days since I found out I got the Peds Attending spot at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle.**

**"Come on not a locked door cabinet or fucking tied up shoe box in this house and now we have a safe in the floor?" I say looking at the safe**

**I had the uncanny ability to put things back the same way I found them just like a I never got into trouble about sneaking around unless Tim was following me.**

**Reaching out on a whim I pulled the handle and it opened right up.**

**"Guess they don't think about locking it." I say **

**I dug around for what felt like hours before I found a file with my name on it. Witch just happened to be the time a car pulled up, shoving it and anything that looked like it went with it in my bag I closed the safe. Flipped the carpet back over it and ran like hell out the back door.**

**I know if I asked for whatever is in these papers they would give them to me, but not after putting it off for as long as they can.**

**The run back to my packed up apartment was too long and I cursed myself for not driving once safely behind my door I sat the bag down and went into the kitchen to make me something to eat, and to think about what I was about to do.**

**My Cell phone ringing made me jump back to reality.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello is this Doctor Robbins?"**

**It was a woman that seems to sound like she didnt want to make this call.**

**"Yes it is." I say**

**"Good I'm Miranda Bailey from Grey Sloan and I am calling to see if it would be possible for you to get here in the next two days instead og next week. We have two twins coming in with cardiomyopathy and two DBS and for whatever reason we have a boat load of Appys."**

**I looked around my empty apartment, all my things had been shipped out this morning.**

**"Sure give me an hour and I will be on my way." I say.**

**"Oh wait OH ok I will text you all your flight information a ticket will be waiting for you when you get there."**

**"Thank you Doctor Bailey see you soon."**

**"Thank you." She said.**

**After hanging up I got a vision that Dr Bailey was a short black woman with a lot of sass and balls.**

**"Well I can't wait to meet her now." I say.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

**This stupid brain mapping its all just a waste of my time, Thanks for nothing Derek. I was finally getting somewhere and they put his face on my work I worked hard to come up with all this and at the very lats moment he puts his name on MY WORK. Owen knows that its my work everyone knows its my work but I'm not getting the grant I'm getting the credit for months of hard work I put in.**

**"Fucking Son of a Bitch."I growl before slamming into something as I turned the corner.**

**"Whoa I'm sorry" **

**Girly hands reached out and grabbed me before I could hit the ground.**

**I looked up to eyes that flashed before returning to a beautiful blue.**

**"Oh Um its ok." I say as she helps me to my feet.**

**She gives me a smile before heading down the hall I just came from. I couldn't help but turn and watch her, she had a lethal body, Sleek and flexible like a cat. I jumped when I noticed blue eyes looking at me before she winked and disappeared into Owens office.**

**"I dont have that kind of luck." I say before turning back to the stairs**

**I was on my way home when Owen pulled me into his office to tell me the news about my brain mapping. The only good thing about this was my name has been on it from day one. I made one mistake and missed one paper and now I'm screwed on the may have the grant but its worth shit without all the other parts that have my name on it.**

**"Who gives grants without having all the parts?" I asked pulling out my keys.**

**The shiny metal doors slipped open on my floor and I walked out to see boxes lined up and stacked along the wall. I knew I was going to get a new neighbor but I didn't pay any attention to it.**

**I stopped outside my door juggling my dinner and bags so I could unlock my door. I looked over my shoulder into the apartment to see the same blonde from the hospital, it must have taken longer than I thought at the chinese place.**

**She was quietly stacking boxes and I couldn't take my eyes off her. every movement every breath was like she was pulling me deeper into a I picked up on something a purring type noise and it sound like it was coming from her.**

**"Not possible,just eat dinner and go to bed." I whisper and unlock my door.**

**This day is going to get better with sleep.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**Her name is Callie Torres, She is a Orthopedic Goddess with a much like mine able to do every and anything she wants. Chief Hunt told me all about her story and how a plane crash a year ago made her change gears and started working on the neurological as well as orthopedics.**

**He said it was the lost of her pregnant lover Lexie Grey in the crash that made her the way she is now, if she had the proper tools she could have stopped the brain bleed a swelling that took Lexie's life and that of there unplanned child.**

**Callie was an amazing woman from what I hear and read and I fell for her the moment she ran into me.**

**I smelled and heard her coming before I saw her it took everything in me to pretend that I didn't see her standing there looking at me. Then something happen that never happened in human history. I purred?**

**She went into her apartment and I made quick work of getting the boxes in before closing the door and pulling out that file.**

**"OK there has to be something in here that will help me." I say sitting down.**

**Patient: Arizona Lewis Dennis**

**genome:Fea**

**Species: Feral Succubus**

**Sex: Female**

**Parents:Mother Bo Dennis (Succubus)**

**Mother Lauren Lewis (Feral/Human)**

**Location of birth: Confidential.**

**"What the fuck does all this mean?" I ask no one**

**I flipped through the file trying to find a number to maybe find out what was going on. I only came up an 11 digit number hidden as a case number.**

**"Hello Dr. Lauren Lewis?"**

**I hung up after she spoke,this had to be some joke that woman sounds just a young as I do. I stood and moved over to the kitchen to get me a drink. My head snapped up as my phone started to ring.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Arizona."**

**It was the same woman that answered the phone.**

**"I know you hear me,I was expecting your call. Personally I thought it would have been sooner but your at the same age as when Bo and I meant." She says.**

**"Why."**

**Ok that wasn't the best thing I could have said but it was the only thing that would come out."**

**"That isn't something I want to talk about over the phone, Bo and I are going to be in Seattle next week. If you want we can come to Boston an we can talk about whatever you want."She says.**

**"No I'm not in Boston I'm um I just took a job at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital here in Seattle."I say**

**"You're a Doctor?" Lauren asked**

**I could hear the smile in her voice.**

**"Most the time when I'm not getting into trouble, I swear it follows me around." I say thinking about the last fight I got into that wasn't too pretty.**

**"Just like Bo, What do you do?"**

**"Pediatrics, I was offered a attendings spot here so I took it..."**

**I heard yelling from across the hall shoving the phone into my pocket I hopped the counter and ran over to the door and through open to see Callie yelling at some Guy and trying to push him out her open door.**

**"Hey You dick!"**

**They stopped and looked over at me.**

**"When a woman says get the fuck out that means get the fuck out." I say.**

**I grabbed him by the front of his suit and slammed him against the wall.**

**"Never put your hands on her again." I growl at him.**

**"Whoa whoa whoa! Its ok its ok its ok We are just having a disagreement about work Hes not going to hurt me!" Callie said grabbing my arm.**

**I looked over at her then let him go.**

**"Derek go home to Meredith and be happy with what you have, You aren't getting anymore from me." She says**

**"Callie..."**

**I stepped closer to her and he turned and walked out.**

**"Hello?"**

**I jumped and pulled my phone out my pocket.**

**"I'm sorry something came up... um call me tomorrow and we can set something up." I say.**

**"Ok Arizona, Bo is going to be so happy that you called."**

**" I will be happy to see you two as well" I say smiling.**

**I hung up and turned back to Callie**

**"So um I made a complete ass of myself, I really thought you were being hurt."**

**"Thats ok that more than anyone has done for me in well never."Callie smiled**

**She has a beautiful smile and eyes that I felt like was pulling me in. In fact I think I was.**

**"Would you like something to drink." She asked**

**"Yes yes that would be nice." I say jumping back from her.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

**I had no idea that my night was going to go from bad to I just want to kill someone in a showed up to try and talk me into giving over all the work I did for him to take credit.**

**"Callie you are in Orthopedics I will get more people on bord, I know people."He said**

**"I don't care who you know Derek, it wasn't and isn't about who I can get to notice me with the most money. Its about finishing what Lexie and I started. This was her Idea HER DREAM and you just want it now because it can put you in the spotlight again." I say.**

**I dropped my now cold chinese into the trash, It doesn't taste as good when you have to reheat it.**

**"She had no dream until she was on my servise!" **

**"Yeah and you didn't believe in her! 'Are you crazy Little Grey Brain maping it cant be done.' You remember when you told her that Derek? You and Mark you both used her for what you could get, to you she was just a walking talking encyclopedia, And Mark used the fact that she was in love with him to warm his bed." I say**

**"Oh like you never slept with Lexie."**

**"No I didn't I was her friend! I cared about her I took her in when YOU talked her sister into kicking her out because she was pregnant with Marks child. And when he REFUSED to acknowledge her or the baby I was there.I gave her a home and I loved and cared for her when no one wanted her and I signed on to help raise that baby.**

**I funded her research and I stayed up for hours with her at the hospital looking at scans and test. Did I fall in love with her? Yes would we be together now probably no more then friends caring for a child together. It was me Derek I promised her in those woods that I wouldn't let all her hard work go to hell. And now you come a long and you sneak in like the snake that you are and you try to steal it all because you realized the mistake you made. And my mistake was thinking for a second I could literally turn my back on you while you was in the same room as me." I say walking over to the door and opening it.**

**"You know its part of her estate Meredith has control over that, I can get it whenever I wanted. I just thought I would be kind enough to ask." He says before I reached him**

**"You can try but its under my name." I hiss pushing him to the door.**

**"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"**

**"I'm the one who gave a damn now get OUT!" I yelled at him.**

**We got into a shouting match him yelling about giving him the work and me about him getting out.**

**The next thing I know someone yells and I turn to see my new neighbor moving across the room before slamming Derek against the near by wall.**

**"Whoa whoa whoa! Its ok its ok its ok We are just having a disagreement about work Hes not going to hurt me!" I yell grabbing her arm.**

**She says something I can't hear and shoves him again before I could pull her back by her arm. I pause for a moment when I feel some kind of energy shoot through me.**

**"Derek go home to Meredith and be happy with what you have, You aren't getting anymore from me." I say trying to block out the pull I was feeling.**

**I lost myself for a moment after that while I closed the door after Derek. Things got out of hand with Derek and for a moment I was worried if I should say something to Owen about this.**

**"So um I made a complete ass of myself, I really thought you were being hurt." She says**

**"Thats ok that more than anyone has done for me in well never."**

**I can't help but look her in the eyes, they seemed to glow an electric blue color. She was like an magnet and I am helpless to stop her pull and I don't know if I want to have the power to stop it.**

**Then the thought flashed in my head that I dont even know her name.**

**"Would you like something to drink." I asked**

**we both jump back from each other.**

**"Yes yes that would be nice." She says**

**I walk over to the kitchen.**

**"I'm Arizona Robbins." She says**

**"Callie Torres, nice to meet you Arizona" i say walking over handing her a glass of wine.**

**"Oh I know you Calliope I asked Chief Hunt about you." she says smiling at me**

**I just spent the past hours talking to the most amazing woman I have ever meant. Turns out Arizona is the new Doctor that I will be working with on a young girl with Paget's disease, so we will be getting to know each other better. **

**She was telling me about the genetic mapping she had started in Boston but stopped when work became more demanding. It was more of a voluntary thing that came to a complete stop when the family she was working with was killed in a crash.**

**I smiled when she said if she started back up she would think about asking me to join her, if things worked out well on this case we will be working on.**

**Something about her bothered me, not in a bad way she is beautiful and perfect. I want to run a few of my own test on her.**

**"Ok Callie calm down or you will never get to sleep." I tell myself laying back in bed.**

**The warm feeling I got when I first saw Arizona had come flooding back when she locked eyes with me after busting through my open door. Now it was a warm tiggle that was slowly putting me to sleep.**

**Lauren's POV**

**Bo hasn't stopped bouncing around since I told her that Arizona had contacted me. for someone thats over 204 years old she is acting like a hyper active 13 year old. If we didn't have prior engagments We would have left as soon as I was done telling her.**

**But I had to remind her that Arizona was 29 years old just now learning about us and I'm sure going through the same changes she did at that age.**

**"Ok tell me why we have to wait around this hotel all day?" Bo asked**

**"Because she is at work Bo shes a Doctor if I let you leave you will go to her and she doesn't need that at work." I say.**

**Bo drops down in her chair and crossed her arm in a huff. I smile at her, I love her more than anything in the world next to Arizona. After Kinzies death Bo Changed she became more atentive to me and my needs. She came to me alone and crying professing her love for me and how she was losing everyone she loved and she couldn't lose me.**

**That was the best night of my life above all the other times we had made love. That was the night we consived Arizona, I wasnt sure how that was even possible but after much resuarch Trick told us it was indee possible for Bo, why we still aren't sure.**

**But my next question was out of all the people Bo has been with she hasn't gotten any of the women preganent or herself.**

**And that is where the Morgan comes in, she was very willing to share the information she had on my family in to I give her powers back. for someone so smart she is dumb,she gave me what I needed before getting her powers. Not because i went back on my word but because I can't undo what I have done.**

**"What are you thinking about?" Bo asks wrapping her arms around me.**

**"I'm thinking about how I go from thinking I'm this weak human to learning that I'm this rare species of extinct feral Cat Fae. And More so I'm atracted to my own kind or..."**

**"Badass succubus." Bo says kissing my neck.**

**"Yes or a Succubus."**

**"I guess that explains why you an Dyson fought all the time." She says **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Your a Cat Hes a dog... they don't normally get along."Bo says turning me to look at her.**

**"Yes, But the real reason we fought so mush Bo was because from the second I touched you I was yours. Dyson while we get along now, then he hand this I'm better than you in every way thing going on. He was always sure to rub it in my face when you would go to him to heal and when you started dating he was sure to let me know you was his."**

**"No Lauren no, never once did I give myself to Dyson..I loved him yes but I could never love him the way I love you. I could never love anyone the way I love you."**

**"Bo the Dawning was very clear..."**

**"What is this where is all of this coming from? when Have you ever let any of those thing have control over how you felt Doctor. I would have don the same fo Hale or Trick or Kinzie but most of all You.**

**Lauren you have been by my side since the moment we meant, whenever I found myself in the middle of something that I have no idea how I got there I thought of you. I always came to you not because we always needed something but because YOU are the one that always made me feel safe. Not Trick or the Dal or Kinzie Hale or even Dyson. It was you in all your humanness that made me feel safe. You still do." Bo says resting her forehead on mine.**

**A deep but soothing rumble came from inside me and it made Bo laugh.**

**"I don't know why I never asked about you purring, you did it all the time in your sleep and when I would just watch you work. Some times at the compound too if I had the time to stay long enough. But as soon as I would get up to leave you would stop."**

**"Do you know that purring is a sign of happiness. Its also a self soothing, you will often find cats that have gotten hurt will purr." I say **

**Callie's POV**

**I wasn't really sure what it was about Dr Arizona Robbins that made me want to be around her all the time. We worked together all week on the many cases that I had to put on hold do to the lack of competent Peds surgeons.**

**But Arizona was a powerful strong willed woman that was willing to learn anything I had to teach her.**

**"This your first amputation Dr. Robbins?" I asked looking up at her form across the table.**

**"Sure is."**

**Her eyes smiled up at me.**

**"Well go for it." I say handing her the drill.**

**She took it and started to drill through the bone like a pro. This was my pet project, to give someone a permanent prosthetic. The young man volunteered for this saying he had already lost his arm what would it hurt since he was going to lose his leg anyway.**

**"Be careful with the drill, you have to press down hard in order to get her started." I say as she starts to drill the holes for the rods.**

**"Her, you call all your tools her?" Arizona asked**

**"Yep." I say smiling up at her.**

**We work so well together she was handing things to me befor I had the chance to ask for them. But as we scrubbed out she had a look of anxiety on her face.**

**"Calliope?" **

**She was looking down at her hands almost like she was ashamed of what she was going to ask.**

**"Yea."**

**"I'm going to meet my birth parents in 15 minutes I wanted to ask if you would go with me." She says looking up at me.**

**Arizona had told me all about being adopted, it was part of a conversation we had one night over pizza.**

**"Sure thing." I say smiling at her**

**she let out a sigh.**

**"Thank god...I must tell you that thing will be odd and I promise that everything will be...I will give you answers as best I can."**

**"What could be so hard to explain?" I ask walking after her into the locker room.**

**"Well for one they don't look like they could be my parents."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**She didn't answer me we just walked out the hospital and made our way across the street to Joe's.**

**"You will see." Arizona says holding open the door for me.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**We walked into Joe's and my stomach started to growl reminding me that I haven't ate since this laughed and headed to the bar. I could hear her ordering two burger plates with the works. That just made my stomach growl more.**

**"Ok lets find a table unless you see them." Callie says**

**"No they aren't here yet." I say making my way over to a empty booth.**

**It seemed like as soon as we sat our food showed up and I dug in. I held out my unbitten burger to Callie as I shoved frise in my mouth.**

**"No Im good I have one." she said.**

**I was a habit I had gotten into and I wasn't sure why, the first time we ate together I gave her half my food at work. For some reason I felt like she wasn't eating enough.**

**"You know if you keep feeding me like this I'm going to get fat." Callie says.**

**"No you wont." I simply say.**

**"Hey Callie..."**

**I started to growl looking up at the man from the corner of my eye.**

**"Arizona... What is it Alex?"**

**"Would you like a drink?" He asked her holding up a glass.**

**"Alex no I told you this already."**

**I swallow down my food before sitting back and looking at him. Alex wasn't someone I liked very much, he treated Jo like she was a yoyo and I wished she would see that he didn't love her the way she loved him.**

**"Alex maybe you should leave." I say**

**"I wasn't talking to you." He said with a nasty look on his face.**

**I stood quickly a backed him against the wall.**

**"You are really testing me, when I told you I would hit you in the face with a brick I meant that. now unless you want me to smash that pretty nose of yours in right now you will leave my Calliope alone."I growl.**

**With wide eyes he scampered off leaving Callie and I to our dinner.**

**"You know your yes glow." She says as if it a normal thing.**

**"Say what?"**

**"Your eyes glow, don't pretend that you don't know that. Is that why you are meeting your birth Parents?" Callie says while eating**

**I swallow and try to think up something anything that I could say to throw her off. But I cant come up with anything.**

**"Arizona?"**

**We both look up to see a blonde and brunette standing next to the table. Without any word I just knew these two was my parents.**

**TBC Maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone here is the next post in The Doctor I hope y'all enjoy it.**_

_**I only have a short window to post this and I thought i would post it for y'all. I may not be able to post any more til until maybe friday if I am able to find the time. I'm heading up to New York to look my sisters Killer in the eyes and watch them put him behind bars where the SOB belongs.**_

_**I hope you like the post and I will see you all when I get back.**_

_**3 CM Clemente**_

* * *

**The Doctor 2**

Bo's POV

When we reached the bar Arizona told us to meet her at Lauren both froze I could feel my little girl from out here. And if I can feel her I know Lauren can smell her,her brown eyes started to glow a yellow and she reached for the door.

The door burst open and a man ran out and down the sidewalk.

"Oh shes in there, I have had my number of those run from me over you." I say making Lauren laugh.

"Then that means theres someone in there she has marked as hers." She says walking in.

We spotted Arizona without having to look, she sat at the table with a very good looking Woman. She looked like she was busted,in fact I knew she was I have made that face a lot.

"Arizona."

She looked up at u and what ever the two was talking about died on her lips.

"Lauren Bo?" Arizona said looking up at us.

She stood and looked at us then pulled us into a hug, it was strange to fee her in my arms again after 29 years.

"This is Dr Calliope Torres I work with her at the hospital." She said looking at us with large eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She said tanding and holding out her hand.

"So Arizona I'm going to go over to the bar, give you som time alone."

We watched her walk over to the bar and take a seat.

"Why?" Arizona asked

"Arizona before I can tell you why you have to understand what and who you are." Lauren says

"I read the file I know I'm some kind of of thing I want to know all these years strange things are happening to me."

"What kind of things?" I ask.

"Memories people monsters, all kinds of things." She hisses as we sat down.

Lauren let out a sigh.

"Arizona this may be hard to take in but your not, you..."

"This isnt your first time at the rodeo Kid."I say

"BO." Lauren says in a warning tone.

"Arizona you are part of a species of Fae that predates human. All this is your reality now but the truth is you aren't human."

Something caught Arizona's eye and she turned to look at it.

"Calliope..."

The woman turned an quickly made her way out the bar. Arizona ran after her and us after Arizona

"Callie...Callie wait...Calliope STOP!" She reached out ang grabed her arm

"Will you just wait..."

"No no get your hands off me you...I don't even know who you are."

"Let me...I ..."

"NO...Don't touch me dont talk to me don't even look at me."

With that Callie pushed her away and started on her way. Arizona slumped against the wall and watched her walk away until she turned the corner.

* * *

Callie's POV

I have be avoiding Arizona for the past two weeks and for the first few days i did a good job at it but after that I couldn't. So I started to date any and every woman that would go out with me, I flirted and got close to ever female doctor and nurse that wanted me to be close to them.

I saw how it hurt Arizona it was clear all over her face and in her eyes. But I just couldn't give in to her I didn't even know who she is or what she is.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

I looked up to see the same brunette from the bar.

"Bo." She said when I tried to place her name.

"Look Bo you don't know me..."

"thats right I don't know you Callie but I know my daughter and I know what she is going have no idea how it feel to not know who you are all your life knowing knowing that you are different. I don't know what you have been through but I know that if you have any kind of understanding of not of where you come from you will talk to her." Bo says.

she turns and makes her way down the hall, she must have been heading to see Lauren. I've seen her around the hospital Owen even told us that she was going to head up the research department.I guess they wanted to say and help Arizona.

I let out a sigh and looked back at my chart, She was right she was so right. I lived on the streets all my life because my family didn't want me and I have no clue it wasn't for me finding a lottery ticket from New York for 750 million dollars in a dump I would have flunked out of med school because I couldn't keep up with the classes due to work.

Arizona walked up and picked up a chart.

We have a hip replacement on a 12 year old in 30 minutes." she says not looking up at me.

"Arizona..."

She slapped the chart lose and walked away.

"I deserve that." I say

* * *

The OR was quite only the sound of the tools and machines beeping was any sign that we was even working and not just standing over a body.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even hear what I have to say. But I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I wouldn't blame you if you say no to what I'm about to ask you. Would you like to maybe give me a chance to apologize and maybe talk things over?" I say.

She looked up at me and for a long moment she held my eyes. I do know what she was looking for but I assume its was if I was really truthful.

"I will come over tonight and we can talk." she says her eyes never leaving mine.

I hear a hiss from my left and I automatically know who it is.I called off the date I had with Calleen before coming into the OR. I knew what my plan was when I called it off I just didn't think or remember that she was working with me today.

"If you have something more important to do Dr. Torres then we can always talk about it later...If your not busy." Arizona said not looking up.

I saw her eyes flash electric blue then gold before going back to her normal blue.

"No I don't have anything important to do."I say before going back to work.

Calleen did all she could to get me to look at her but I was just happy

"10 blade." I say holding out my hand.

My eyes was fixed on my work and like many times I didn't look up right away. But just as soon as my hand closed around the handle and I looked up Calleen ripped it back cutting trough the glove skin and muscle.

* * *

**_Arizona's POV_**

I wanted to kill that woman and if I could get my hands around her neck I would. And that was my plan, I was stalking the halls of the hospital like a jungle cat on the hunt. Until I spotted her coming down the hall.

I reached out and grabbed her pulling her into a small hall.

"You have to be the dumbest person I have ever meant. You do know you could have put a end to her career because you are jealous." I growl at her.

"Your the one thats jealous Dr. Robbins I don't know know what you have done but Callie was just happy with me until you came around poking your nose into everything.I'm here and there is nothing you can do about it."

I felt something in me awaken and I leaned in, My plan was to give her a warning about fucking with Callie but instead I started to suck the air out of her.

"Arizona!"

Bo ripped me away from her and Lauren grabbed her befor she hit the floor.

"What...what happen?" I asked truly confused as to what just happen.

"Bo Take her home, Callie too We really need to talk about this."

"What does this have to do with Calliope?" I asked.

"Oh kid it has everything to do with Callie. You got this?" Bo asked

"Yes its dark it will be easy to get her out of here."

"Just to be sure." Bo says pulling out a knife

"Sure of what?" I ask

She jams the knife into the light socket making the power short circuit and go out

.

"The back ups will handle everything now go Bo take her home." Lauren said.

I was feeling light headed and couldn't stand up without holding on to the wall.

"Come on."

Bo put me over her shoulder and started to make her way out of the hospital.

"Your strong to be so small." I finally say when we reached my apartment and she sat me down on the couch.

"So are you, you got everything from your mother."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You blonde hair the smile the brains, I'm not sure where the blue eyes came from since no one in Laurens family has blue eyes or mine." Bo says

"That maybe so but there is always a genetic marker for blue eyes among Caucasian even though blue eyes aren't as common as many may think." I say running my hands over my face.

"See geek talk just like your mother." Bo says handing me water.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask after downing the glass.

"You're having a Chi high."

"A what?"

"A Chi high...it happens to a lot of succubus that do it for the first took too much to fast and now you're going to feel like you're drunk for the next hour."

"No nonono I have to meet Callie at her place!" I say too loudly.

"I'm here...are you drunk?" Callie asks

"No not per se lets wait for Lauren to get here and we can talk all about what you want to know.

It felt like forever But Lauren finally let herself in and took off her jacket.

"Please tell me I didn't kill that woman." I whimper

"Kill!?" Callie yells jumping up

Lauren put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her softly back into the chair.

"No one is dead" Bo says.

"I just took her out to a out near Joe's and left hera couple found her and called for help."She says

"Who?" Callie asked

"Calleen"I say

"Oh my god Arizona really?!"

"OH shut up ok...I didn't do it on purpose I didn't do any of this on purpose!" I yell with a rumble in my voice.

"Ok you two calm down we really don't need you two going after each other its not time for that."Lauren says.

"Will you just tell me what the hell just happened." I say making my way over to the sink.

"You took her Chi, with someone in your shoes can be dangerous since you don't know what you are doing." BO said

"You didn't kill her, to anyone and any Doctor it will look like exhaustion and she will be tired for a few day but she will be fine.

"What is Chi?" Callie asked

"Its energy from any living human,its the life force. You took her chi and if I hadn't stopped you you could have killed her."

"I was just trying to tell her that what she did was the stupidest thing anyone could have done to a surgeon...Callie's hands are her life. That stunt she pulled in the OR could put a end to her."I say.

"Let me see." BO says walking up to Callie.

Callie held out her hand and frowned when she started to unwrap her hand and look at it.

"Ok I'm about to do something that you have to understand is only to make you heal ok." She says to Callie.

"O...OK."

BO turned and looked at me before looking a Lauren who took a few steps closer to me.

And then she kissed her, SHE KISSED CALLIE MY CALLIOPE!

I made a jump for BO who was across the room between me and the eating bar. Lauren grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I turned and punched her in the face and got as good as I gave with her. I was trying to get over to Callie.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" I growl Grabbing Bo by her shirt.

She didn't fight back she just looked at me with electric blue eyes.

Callie started to laugh uncontrollably and I turned to look at her.

"You two sound like two lions fighting in the kitchen."

I looked over at Lauren who was covered in cuts and blood.K9 like teeth where visible through her painting,Her eyes a glowing gold.

"You look just as bad." BO says making making me look at her.

"Hello is everything ok in there!?"

Everyone froze.

"I got it shhh."

Callie went to the door and opened it half way.

"Yeah can I help you."

"I heard fighting like to wild Lions."

"Joey there is no Lions in here."

"Can I com in and Have a look myself?"

"No...look Arizona is hooking up her surround sound and she is using some DVD on African Lions to test it." Callie said

I looked around and pushed a stack of books over.

"Damnit Callie I could use your help." I called

"Gotta go."

She slammed the door

I had by then let BO go and was looking at myself in the mirror my eyes glowed blue and I had sharp fangs much like Laurens. I was bloody and cut up.

"I cant go out like this." I say

I turned back and looked at every one. Lauren looked just as if nothing had happen the only trace of the fight left was the ripped shirt and blood on it..

"Awsome." slipped from Callies mouth as she looked at her hand.

"I wasn't kissing Callie i Was giving her my chi, I am able to heal people by giving them my Chi and inorder for me to heal quickly I have to take it."

"You can heal anyone and anything?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Then why not try an heal kids or Aids or cancer" Callie asked

"We have tried that, While Bo has that power it seems like we cant interfere in the life cycle of humans." Lauren

"Ok look Arizona...I'm sorry I'm sorry that I said such horable things to I I dated all those people to hurt you I am so sorry and I wish I could go back and to that day in Joe's Bar and give and not run out on you I wish."

She grabbed my left hand and put it on her heart.

"I wish I could show you all the hurnt and pain my heart feels because of what I did to inch of me wishes I could go back to that day and just stay right next to you." She says then places her hand over my heart.

"Callie NO!" Bo and Lauren yell

We both turned and looked at them and when I turned to look back at Callie she was looking around confused.

"Hey Callie..."

We both turned and looked at Alex standing over us wuth that stupid smile.

"No I don't want to have drinks with go away before I let Arizona bash your face in with that plate." She says

He looks at me and I smile eyes flashing at him and like before he turned tail and ran.

++

* * *

_**LAUREN'S POV**_

"Ok BO we have to tell them about The Looper." I say as we make our way to the bar.

"I agree." BO says

The Looper were a Fea that was as old as my kind, they make the wishes of the pure harted come true. If it doesnt interfear with the cycle of what was already destined to happen. They aren't bad and they mean well, but as BO and I learned the hard way the wishes you make when a Looper is present can have a bad out come if whatever happens was part of the order of things.

"The thing is I didn't know a Looper was here." I say

Fea always have a sense of where other Fea are located like humans they Colenize where things are best for them. They like places that have a deep history or plcese where you wouldn't think to much of anything goes on. But when we got here only senced Arizona and BO of corse, I did feel something but I didn't know what it was and it didnt feel like a threat so I brushed it off as nothing

"Callie!"

"What?" I ask

"Its Callie is the Looper, she doesnt know shes Fae. But Loopers glow they glow and are magnets for Succubi I didn't think about it at first I just thought it was part of her feral charm."

I Stopped her at the door and waited for the man to run out.

"How are we going to tell them this?" I asked

"It will come to us."

The Man bolted out the door just as I went to open it.

"Callie don't say anything." BO say as we walk up to the table

They looked just as confused as we was before talking everything out.

"Arizona lets go back to your place and we will talk about everything." I say As BO wrapped her scarf around Callie's mouth.

"I promise I will explain." She says as we walk out.

"Hey Callie you ok?" the Bartender called.

She gave him a thumbs up and a smile.I can see why my child gives off the aroma she does when Callie In around her or close enough to her. Callie is her BO her eyes tell everything even when she doesn't know what is going on she will smile and it reaches her eyes.

BO is the same if she is in a good mood in all together her smile reaches those brown eyes and I melt.

Once we reached the apartment I start to tell in great detail what just happen and tell Callie who she was

"We would have to get Trick to confirm this but I'm sure your Mother was a Looper, your Father had to be feral." I say looking at her in awe

She is a perfect example of he species, I have yet to see any clear indication that she is Feral other then her smell but that could be passed off as her closeness to Arizona. Kinzi wasn't Fea bless her soul but she hung out with BO so much that while Fae Knew she was human BO's sent was all over her.

I must have gotten too close or close enough for her feral self to smell mine and since I'm the only feral where we are from and around BO I am by default the dominant Feral, as it turns out it doesn't want to be challenged.

A deep rumble came from Callie's chest and while her mouth is covered and i cant see the Fangs that Im sure are there her eyes flashed gold at me but I could still see the confusion in them.

"Its ok Callie." I say taking a step back.

* * *

_**BO**_

Arizona and I were digging through the boxes in her office looking for the new unopened laptop that was needed to have Trick send us everything we needed, when there was a loud crash.

The unmistakable sound of two Ferals fighting.

When we reached the livingroom Lauren and Callie had some how gotten themselves locked in a hug of clapped down on each others neck fighting for dominance.

"OH COME ON!" I yell

"What do we do?" Arizona asked .

She was at a lost as to what to do, I could see that she wanted to jump in and help Callie but she couldn't hurt her mother.

"We have to wait it out as it goes with strength they are equals. They are fighting for dominance in this group."

"Pride?"

"I don't know... they will tire themselves out soon and let go."

I took the box from Arizona and sat at the table and started to open it. After a few minutes of watching them Arizona did the same.

"BO What are they doing?" Trick asked

"Still locked in a death grip, its been an hour and I'm not sure what to do." I say looking up at my wife and Callie.

"This is about dominance BO your going to have to rush the prosses and have Arizona mate with Callie."

"We can't do that Callie is half Looper and she has already set us back a month."

"Wow is that what that was? I haven't felt the power of a Looper in hundreds of years. I thought I was just having a off day." Trick says.

He looks down looking through something before speaking again.

"BO its the only way its already destined for them to be mated so it can't do much damage to the cycle of things. If you don't do this now Lauren and Callie will fight to death driving to go back to the way you was before you meant Lauren and Arizona well I don't know what will happen to her since we aren't sure whats going on there."

"Ok what do I need to do?" I asked.

* * *

_**ARIZONA**_

This is stupid, this is so damn stupid. Callie is my best friend and now I'm doing this. Not that I haven't thought about it I mean damn she is so addictive just looking at her makes me crave her and only her.

"What the hell is that?" I ask

BO looks up at me.

"Thats your Succubus."She says then sucker punches me

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK MA?!" I yell grabbing my nose.

She said I had to let go of my succubus so Callie would let go of Lauren. But whe I was too afraid to she punched me in the noise and that did the job just as efective because trol your Callie was next to me in no time.

All sweaty and bloody panting and I have never been so hungry for anything in my life.

"Now wait Arizona remember what I said right? You have to control yourself so I can heal Callie and talk about what Trick told us." Bo says

"Whats a trick?" Callie asked before being cut off by Bo kissing her.

It took a lot of me to not start up another fight, I knew what she was doing but Callie is mine and I cant help but feel jealous. Both my mothers are hot and so far with watching them move around town or the hospital people watch them. Men and women watch them kids too but that's more because they are shiny and warm.

"You spoke with Trick, what did he say?" Lauren asked

"Well he was amazed at Arizona he was upset still that me didn't tell him then he told us that these two need to..." She waved her hand at us

"Need to what Bo?" Lauren said after she was done healing her

"Mate ok they have to or you and Callie will kill each other." She grumbled

"Whoa what?" Callie asked.

"Moms Feral and your's will keep fighting until you both die or one is dubbed alpha. This way you two will see each other as family and you wont kill each other." I say

This was more than strange for me, Callie was the hot girl that everyone wants to be friends with. At the hospital it was like high school all over again so I didn't hang out much with her unless it was in the on call room away from the eyes of others. Well that was before the time loop she unknowingly put us in.

"Its fine Callie it doesn't have to mean anything right." I say

"No it doesn't, but I want it too. I'm sick of sleeping with people for the sake of sleeping with them. I don't want to be alone anymore so I'm sorry I cant do it, if that means staying away from you then I will."

It wasn't an overly dramatic speech but it still got to me and left me in must have taken that as my answer and she turned to leave.

Crossing the room faster than I thought possible I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I want it to mean some thing to Calliope,I just never thought you would think that way let alone feel that way for me. Your the popular girl and I'm the freak that no one likes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Calliope your friends don't like me." I say

I looked her in the eyes and watched her think and I have to say that was the thing I loved doing the most with Callie Just watching her think.

The strange yet warm feeling started back in the pit of my stomach before spreading out making sure to hit me right between the leg.

"This is going really fast but promise that we will talk after this." Callie says

"Oh we will, you have yet to tell me about your childhood."

Something in her eyes changed but wasn't there for long.

"Well ok we need to set you two up so we can Keep an eye on you two." Lauren says but I was only half listening.

OHHHHHH my god she can kiss the way her tongue wraps around mine oh and the way she slowly sucks on mine pulling the moans out of me like warm honey. The fingers running up my side burnt like fire, whenever they was still it felt like she was burning them into my skin.

"Oh fuck Callie." I moan

We had to be kissing like this for hours and if not it felt like it.

"You taste so good..." Callie says wrapping one of my legs around her hip

Her lips moved along my neck down to my chest stopping briefly to suck on one

nipple then the other before moving on. My beck arched as she dipped her tongue into my belly button.

When I licked my dry lips still tasting her on my lips, sending a shock wave through my body. My eyes roll back in my head as she sucked me into her mouth and her fingers push into me. I sucked on my bottom lip trying to get more of her taste.

"Look at me Succubus." She growled

I fight to open my eyes and when I do I see her slip her hand under herself, her eyes flutter before she pulled her hand out from under her and I saw that her fingers are glistening with her held them to my lips and I sucked them into my mouth as ahe started to thrust into me.

My eyes started to blur around and I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. Grabbin a fist full of dark hair I pulled Callie up to kiss her. You would think that I would be trying to clear my airway not make it worst by blocking it.

My I felt like something was cutting in to my scalp with a razor blade I ran my hands through Callie's hair as she kissed me and I felt something that wasn't sweat.I didn't have the time to look to see what it was, even if I cared to, before an orgasm ripped through us into a endless drop into the dark.

* * *

_**BO**_

watching my child have sex was never on my list of things to do,but Arizona didn't know one thing about being a Succubus and while Callie is Fae it could still be injured buy was able to go from mom to Doctor in a blink of an eye due to years of medical training but it wasn't the same for me.

I hear my wife grunt in pain and I look up from reading some of the things Trick emailed was rubbing her scalp and when she pull her hand away I saw blood on her fingers and in her hair.

"Lauren?" I stood and moved over to her just as she fell to her knees in pain.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know."

She was shaking in pain and I held her to my chest, I didn't know what to do. I wasnt going to leave her and i could hear Arizona and Callie in the apartment got really hot before all three of them cried out in pain before Lauren passed out.

"Oh god." I say.

I'm not sure what I should do I can't leave Lauren hear but I had to check on Arizona and Callie.

"Ok Lauren just hold on." I say putting her head on my jacket.

I jumped up and ran down the hall to the bedroom.

"Oh god I'm sorry baby..I just have to check to see if you took are ok." I say

I reached out and checked her pulse then Callie's, all three had strong pulse and breathing just fine. I cover them and run back out to get Lauren off the floor, I wasn't ure how long they was going to be out but I went about cleaning the blood off of her hands.I started to look through her hair to try and find what made her start bleeding

"What the hell is that?" I say when I moved some hair away.

a dirty blonde blood covered ear twitched as I touched it,Lauren's tensed up and her back arched. I could hear the sound of bone moving or braking I wasn't sure What was going on.

"Lauren You have to tell me what to do I don't know what to do." I say sitting back on my heels.

My eyes scanned the room landing on the two cameras Lauren had found in Arizona's things. Moving over I grabbed one and the tripod and moved to set it up in the room, I was so thankful it had the ability to work while plugged in. Once done there I did the same in the livingroom.

I Called in for Callie and Arizona with some bullshit lie about them being sick with the flu and prayed that the feel for that line. Owen Seemed to be happy with that since there was some kind of bug going around.

And I stayed right there keeping an eye on them changing the blood covered sheets and once this transformation was done I gave them IVs to keep them hydrated.

"See baby I was paying attention." I say to Lauren's prone body.

It wasn't that they was unconscious that bothered me, it was the fact that they kept ripping off the clothes I would put on the third go round with that I just left them naked.

And when a week had past I was starting to worry until I was sitting at the table watching Lauren while I ate my take out. Callie came stumbling out of the room sheet wrapped around her body.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a train."

I looked at her she was a little taller then she was before, Lauren had always told me the bast thing to do while studying something was to take notes. And that's what I did. with the sound of cracking bones I had to see what was going on. From the measurements Callie had gone from 5'9 to 6'1 Arizona had shot up to 5'11 and Lauren to 6'0 leaving me at my 5'5 and feeling shy about my height.

"I really don't know what happen Callie, is Arizona awake?"

"Yea she is a little confused but she'll be out soon."

Callie ran her hand through her hair and stopped when she felt the ears on the top of her head.

"What the fuck is this?" She went to the bathroom to look at herself.

"OW."

She must have tried to pull them off her head.

"We need to call Trick maybe he can tell us what is going on." Lauren mumbled sitting up.

* * *

_**Callie**_

My ears itch They itch to a point that I would find myself in on call rooms scratching them before covering them up with my hair. I haven't Seen Arizona too much today so I don't know how she is doing. Since we we missed a week of work we both was backed up with surgeries, but today was a slow day for me and I was hiding in my office looking at my dark brown ears in a mirror. They are cool and I wanted to know more about them but I wasn't sure how to deal with them when they are stuck under a scrub cap all day.

there was a knock at my office door and I pushed my hair back over my now flat ears.

"Come in." I called

"Oh My god these things itch." Arizona says walking in with a bag.

The smell of burgers and fries filled my nose and my stomach started to growl.

"Can you lock that?" I ask

"Sure."

She locked the door and moved over to my couch. She pulled off her scrub cap and scratched at the blonde ears.I moved over and sat next to her and relaxed, I could smell me all over her and it was a turn on.

"Will you stop sniffing me." Arizona says laughing

"Oh I didn't know I was." I say pulling back.

"Its ok." she said running her nose up my neck.

"So you promised to tell me about your childhood." She says

"There isn't much to tell." Arizona held up her hamburger for me to bite.

"My Mom never really liked me and my dad, well he hated me because I wasn't his child. They kicked me out when I was 16 and I lived with friends until graduation. I got a scholarship to Harvard but that wasnt enough it was only for 2 years then I had to get a job to pay for everything I was in danger of failing when I found this lottery ticket one night at the Bar I was working it was two tickets one for 750 million from NY and another from the Massachusetts State Lottery for 700 million."

She looked at me.

"So you found to lotto ticket to the sum of 145,000,000 million dollars?" Arizona asked

"Not right away I waited for two weeks to see if anyone came back for it even put up a sign saying 'if you are missing some important papers see manager.' I was the Manager."

"What happen then?"

"Well I wasn't going to say wast the papers was that was asking for all kind of trouble. People popped up asking for them and when I asked what the papers where they couldn't tell me. so I took the sign down and waited the month out and on the 30th day at noon I went and claimed the money like the cop told me too."

"Wait there was a cop?"Arizona asked

"Yes Jane something...She didn't look like she was to happy to be in her uniform or maybe it was because I stopped her on her lunch."

I looked off into nothing thinking about that sunny day and the grumpy Italian that was walking down the street.

"What happen?"

Arizona lay with her head in my lap and I started to gently scratch her ears.

"I asked her what I should do, she wrote up a report and told me to hold on to it for 30 no one clamed them in that time then I may or may not be a millionair. So after 30 days by the grace of god both states was still looking for the winners and I just went in and clamed them. I gave Jane a couple of million. And I finished school and here I am." I say.

Arizona looked up at me a gentle purring coming from her chest and I answered with one of my own.

"What about you?" I ask

"I had a normal life, the only thing I had to put up with was Tim. When we got in our teens he was always trying to get me to sleep with him because we wasnt related and Barbara and Daniel never adopted me they was my caretakers." She says.

I opened my mouth when my phone started to ring.

"Torres...Yes shes with me...Wait what?...Ok ok." I hung up the phone

"What was that?" Arizona asked

"There are shooters in the building, they are looking for someone but they are still shooting anyone that moves." I say

We here gunshots and one came through the wall grazing Arizona's cheeitting my before hitting my desk.

"Oh my god Are you ok?!" I ask

"I'm fine."

Arizona's eyes glowed blue and she ran over and pulled open and stepped out.

"Hey you Dick YOU SHOT ME!" she yelled

I was standing behind her.

The gunman turned around and aimed at her. A deep rumble came from us both.

"Y should have stayed put."

Arizona pushed me down before sidestepping the bullet before going after him.I looked up in time to see he takle the man to the hard floor.

There...are...sick people...in here!" she yelled between hits

"Ow you stupid BITCH GET OFF!" the man yelled.

Arizona jumped up pulling him with her before slamming him against the wall she held him there.

**_'Leo i just had to shoot a child to get him to shut up...this guy better be here."_**

We heard come over his radio and that set Arizona off.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled before grabbing the strap of his gun and pushed him with such force he went through the window.

We was facing the front lot where the cops and swat had set up.

"Pull me in...PULL ME IN!" The man yelled.

"No." she glowed and hooked the strap on the hand rail be for turning to me

"You can go back to the office if you want I need to help as much as I can." Arizona says.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor 3

I lost Callie somewhere in the hospital's basement while trying to reconnect power. Both giving up after 15 minutes since we have no clue what the hell we was doing. At one point I heard her growl and a man cry out in pain followed by the sound of braking bones.

I made my way up floor by floor as fast as I could knocking out or braking a leg of one of the many armed.

"What the fuck, did the send a small army in here?" I whisper when I saw a large group.

I knew I couldn't take them all alone.

"Why are they on this floor?"

I watched them for a long time before a warm tingling feeling washed over me shortly after that Callie showed up out of the blue with a sleeping premy.

"We dont have much time they are after her." she whispered

My eyes widened

"What do they want with a premature baby?"

"I dont know but I over heard them talking about her. Half the nurses are dead Arizona, we have to..."

I cut her off with a kiss then I looked deep into her eyes.

"You have to get her out of hear Calliope, she wont make it to much longer outside an incubator."

"No come with me I found away out."

She held on to my arm.

"I promise I will be right behind you, now go Show them how to get in." I say pushing her away softly.

Callie looked over the desk then back at me.

"Please." She begged

"Go Calliope."

She turned and ment back the way she came and I watched her until she slipped through an open stairwhill

"You never listen Arizona always have to play Superwoman." I say to myself.

Callie

I tried to go back in for Arizona I did everything I could to get around them without noticing that I was more then capable of getting passed them. But there was too many people and Lauren had warned me that Humans have no clue about the Fae. If they knew they would try to eradicate the Fae and in the end,end the human species.

Turns out killing more than one of us is a hard thing to do.

Shots rang out from the fourth floor and the cops started to scramble around like chickens. I was about to take advantage of the darkness and slip away and go back in. When the sound of glass braking and people screaming made me look up. The flash of light and the sound of gunfire as the bullets hit the glass.

"ARIZONA!"

It was out of my mouth before her body crashed through the glass. She landed with a sicking thump and I broke free of the two cops that had tried to block me.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The Hospital wasnt that far but as I pushed myself to not let my legs give out and the now bite and sting of 50,000 volts shooting through me from a cops taser.

Finally I reached the oning and pulled myself up just out of reach of the cop.

"Arizona...Come on don't do this."

My hand wondered over her body trying to cover all the bullet holes that seemed to pump out more then her share of blood.

"Nonono you can...Whats that smell... Is that gas?"

I look over my shoulder to see a gas can being kicked over.

"Gas..." I gather Arizona in my arms.

I jumped down and started to move as fast as I could.

"BACK BACK GET BA..."

The office Arizona few out of went up in flames before a small but powerful explosion knocked me to my knees.

I hate Seattle Pres its small and the colors are ugly and the interns don't know what the hell they are doing. But thank god I didn't have to go there and Nor did Arizona. BO swept in and hijacked the ambulance and took us to some off the map ware house before sending the confused EMTS on there way under the control of her succubus powers.

"Your mother is going to kill you after you wake up."

I stopped outside the the plastic wall when I heard Bo talking to Arizona.

"You are our only child we can't loose you. And you have that hot little looper waiting for you." Bo says smiling.

She put her hand on the top of Arizona's head

"What was you thinking going up against an arsenal like that?"

"From what I hear its like mother like daughter." I say slipping into the plastic room.

Bo looked at me and smiled.

"And I'm not small, I'm taller than your 6 foot wife." I say

"Only by an inch." Bo says sitting in one of the chairs.

"Where is Lauren anyway!" I asked.

I hadn't seen Lauren since She finished digging out the bullets from Arizona's body. Then she left me in Bo's care to show me how to feed Arizona. I did the best I could and She did the rest.

"Shes around, she is running test to find out where the bullets came from. She should be back to check on Arizona and let me go see what I can find out. I'm sure everyone is looking for you guys I can give them an up date." She said.

I looked at Arizona moving over I sat down and ran my fingers through her hair.

"How come shes not awake? You said the Chi you gave her was going to held her." I say.

"It does her body has gone through a lot of truma and has shut down. She should be up in the morning."

"Bo."

We both turned to she Lauren walking up with something in her hand.

I had to smile at how Bo looked up at Lauren with love. I can only imagine thats what I look like when I look at Arizona.

"I dont know what good is it to be a Looper if I can't go back now and stop all this from happening." I say.

"It would have taken to much out of you, or even killed you. You would have had to change the events of everyone in the hospital's day. Hundreds or thousands of people, you just don't have that type of power." Lauren says.

"Do you know what happen?"

"No but Bo went to find out, if anyone can find anything its Bo." She says with a smile.

I leaned in and let out a hiss when pain shot through me. Lauren pulled out some gloves and moved around to look at where I was holding my back.

"They didn't take the probes out, they have worked there way into your muscle. I have to pull them out I'll be right back."

Lauren left and came back shortly with everything she needed.

"So what does Bo do that she is so secretive?" I ask

Lauren laughed softly.

"Bo does everything, a jack of all trades if you will. Anything you through at her she can do short of what I do. Well she will cut someone open but for different reasons."

That really didn't answer my question but before I could answer she started.

"Bo doesn't have a set job shes good at finding things even without her succubus powers she can find anything. People pay her to find any and everything." She says

That explains how Bo knows about where things are in town.

"She has a very high IQ but she hates to think about it."

We fell into a silence as she worked and I watched Arizona wishing she would wake up.

Arizona

Oh all that is holy and unholy I feel like I got hit by the crash landing space ship from independence day. I opened my eyes and closed them only seconds after, the low light hurt my eyes and I'm sure that its because of the throbbing of my body.

"Oh god what happened to me?" I moaned

"You was super ninja, I'm talking balls out take not prisoners badass ninja."

I opened my eyes to see two women standing at the end of my bed. One was a pail goth with black hair and blue eyes that stopped a half shade short of being white. The other had brown hair and brown or hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked looking over as Callie's sleeping form.

"Don't worry we aren't here to hurt you." The brunette said looking lovingly at Callie.

"Your Lexie." I say

I got passing a passing glance at a picture of her that Callie has in her Apartment. And since we seem to stay at my place I haven't got the chance to look around her place, Its only been a few weeks since Callie set us back two weeks.

"Yes I am."

Ok now I'm seeing a dead woman.

"I'm Bo-Bo and Doctor Hotpaint's Kinzi."

Ok two dead women.

"What do you want?"

"Well we had to look in on ya...like Fae angels...oh god what is this." Kenzi says picking at the jello that was sitting on the table next to me.

"Its jello." I say.

"Well we came to tell you that you are looking at being a mommy." Lexie said.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

I shit up and looked at her.

"Yes Bo-Bo and Hot Pants is going to be a grandmas." Kenzi says

"I don't think Callie will be happy with that." I say.

"Its not her its you."

"ME?"

"Yes Arizona you, You are going to give Callie a child and you better be happy about it."Lexie said stepping closer.

"I don't have a issue with having Callies child, I would just like to know when and how." I growl at her.

"We cant tell you that, but I can tell you that he is coming."

"He who is he?"

I was confused these two are talking in riddles.

"She knows who he is."

And just like that they are gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask looking around

Callie sat up and ran her hand through my hair.

"Oh my god Arizona you scared the hell outta me." she says

"I'm sorry where are we?" I ask

"I don't know Bo brung us here... she left to get something to eat. Are you hungry?" She asks

"I wasnt until she said something about food.

"Yes I'm starving."

"What kind of fresh hell is this?" I ask looking around my apartment.

"Whoever those people that attacked the hospital are looking for something you have." Callie says

We came to gather what was left of my and her things. I agreed to go back to Canada to learn more about who I am.

"You don't have to come Callie..."

"Yes I do you are the only family I have Arizona, and I'm really sure that this is too soon but I love you. Well we are mates so it doesn't matter how I fell so...just im not going anywhere with out you." She says

We stood looking around the apartment.

"Lets just go everything is trash." I say going for the door.

"Arizona whats wrong you woke up and went right into a room with Bo and Lauren whats going on that you dont want to tell me?" Callie asks

"I dont know what to say Calliope, I want to just brush it off but.."

"But what?"

"Lauren and Bo told me that it wasn't something to be over looked."

"Well what is it?"

"Imgoingtogetpregant."

"Pregnant wait what?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Its you child don't worry." I say

"How is that possible we only had sex once and two its not possible." She says

"Callie did you forget we aren't human."

"No I haven't Lauren told me no other Fea can reproduce with out a male Fae."

"They can't I'm guessing but who is my mother." I say

"Bo." Callie grunted out.

"We need to get going Callie." I say softly.

When we reached the warehouse Bo moved us from one car to the next before going about pouring gas all over the outside and inside.

"Wh...whats she doing?"

"Making you two disappear." Lauren said with a far off voice.

We watched as she lit a match and dropped it, the flames followed the path she made with the gas.

"Well guess everything is set then." Callie says

"Its best that your with us that way we can help you learn and keep you safe."

"From what? I was fine until all this and now people want me dead,dead women are telling me im going to have her baby, and now I'm being wiped from the face of the earth." I growl

Lauren growls right back at me.

"Just for a short time once things are mad right then you can go anywhere in the world you want to go."

"What needs to be set right?" I ask

"How about we just worry about that when we get to where we are going." Bo says.

I sit back and look out the window as the dark woods pass us by. I felt Callie pull me closer.

"We will be ok." She whispered in my ear.

I curled into her side and let the motion of the car and Callies purring pull me into sleep. I couldnt help but think what was ahead of me.

**Bo**

I cant keep my hands off of Lauren we haven had sex in days and she was giving off pheromones. In fact all three of them are and its making me crazy. We just made it into town and everyone was hungry and out of money leaving me to pull out the cash.

"Wait hold on we aren't far from the Dal, I'm not about to drop a car payment on food." I say.

Lauren let out a grunt and narrowed her eyes at me, there wasn't many things that would make her pissy. But never fuck with her when she is hungry.

"So where are we?" Callie says as the car comes to a stop.

We all got out and made our way to the door.

"We are in Canada." I say opening the door.

"We know that but where?" Arizona

"Every where and the naked eye they would say Toronto... Its a long story to explain so lets just say Toronto." Lauren says.

We make our way over to a table.

"Hey Trick can we have 9 burgur plates." I call over to him.

"9?" he asked

I pointed to the three ferals around me, Arizona and Callie looked around asking Luren all kinds of questions. I could see there ears slowly making there way up a clear sign that they was relaxing. Not thinking I reached out and started to scratch Callie's ear making her pur.

"Bo." Lauren says

I realized what I was doing and I pulled my hand back.

"Lauren Bo its good to see you two back." Trick says.

Lauren grunts at Trick and digs in to the plate that is sat in front of her. He looks at them and I can see the wheels in his head turning.

"enjoy your meal come see me befor you leave." he says before quickly walking off.

"Who was that?" Callie asked

"That is my Grandfather The Blood King." I say

Something about how he looked at us put me on high alert, but I had to think more about Arizona right now. Now was not the time to worry about me and my on going family issues.

"So you saying my grandfather is a homicidal maniac that has nothing better to do then try to kill me?" Arizona says

"She said that twice." Callie said

Loopers don't have much in the way of patients and they are all thats a good thing for us but bad if my father gets his hands on her.

With the kind of power Callie has he can use it to level the earth and make everyone his slave.

"Look I'm sorry if I cant believe what I'm hearing Calliope just fucking chill ok." Arizona says growling

"What did you..."

"Stop you two!" Lauren yells

"Now we cant afford for you two to get mad at each other, that just what he wants. Arizona your grandfather wants you so he can flush out have he power to bring earth to its knees, if he has you not even the Devil can stop him." Lauren says

"Me? Why Me?"

"Your the last of your kind when Loopers die there power doesn't die with them, it hangs in the air almost until it finds another Looper and they inherit the power,After you there are no more. So you have inherited the power of billions of Loopers."

"Take it back I don't want it, there has to be others out there that want it."Callie says

"Yes on your home planet trillions of light years away from here. and we lack the instruments to send you back. And if we did you wouldn't go." I say

"And whys that Bo?"

"Because you love my daughter, other fae aren't allowed on your planet and they would kill her. And if you did go she would die here without you just like I would die without Lauren. Shes my other half the only thing ever made that can keep me sane." I say smiling at Her.


End file.
